Um nerd entra em um bar
by WriterKos
Summary: McGee encontra uma desconhecida em um bar. E a vida dele nunca mais será a mesma. Primeira fic da série Joy Buchanan em português.
1. Um nerd entra em um bar

_a/n: This is the Portuguese version of the story **A Geek walks into a bar**, which can be found in my Profile page. _

**_Título: __Um nerd entra em um bar  
__Autora: WriterKos  
Rating: FR18  
Pares: Tim/OC  
Personagens: McGee, OC  
Genero:  
Aviso: Sexo  
Resumo: McGee encontra uma desconhecida em um bar. E a vida dele nunca mais será a mesma._**

_**N/T: A pedidos de meus amigos, segue a versão em português de minhas estórias e contos.**_

Após um dia de trabalho tenso na sede da NCIS, McGee decidiu ir relaxar em um bar sem tê-lo previamente planejado. Apesar dele não ser conhecido pelas suas bebedeiras, ele ocasionalmente curte uma cerveja gelada com o seu amigo e colega de trabalho Tony, ou tem um _happy hour_ com as suas colegas Ziva e Abby, especialmente depois de um caso horrendo.

Entretanto, hoje ele decide ir sozinho. Ele pára o seu Porsche Boxter perto de um bar que ele costuma freqüentar com a equipe, entra no recinto e vai direto para o balcão, sentando-se ao lado de uma jovem que estava sentada tensa, olhando fixamente um copo de uísque com gelo. Ele a olha de relance, a saúda com a cabeça e ela responde com o mesmo gesto em silêncio.

Depois de dar uma olhada no menu, ele finalmente decide por uma Cuba Libre, e começa a olhar ao seu redor, apenas para ser pego de surpresa quando a desconhecida interrompe os seus pensamentos.

- Você não tem costume de beber.

- Como é que é?

- Você não tem costume de beber, e quando bebe, você não bebe Cuba Libre.

Ele se vira no assento para vê-la melhor e observa com cuidado a desconhecida. Vinte e poucos anos, quase trinta, com longos cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe no pescoço, presos em um rabo de cavalo solto, que o lembra um pouco do cabelo da Ziva nos primeiros meses com a equipe. Uma pele naturalmente morena que proclama que em algum lugar na sua árvore genealógica ela tem antepassados latinos e um sotaque melodioso que a identificava como alguém que passou uma boa parte da vida na costa leste. Entretanto, o que mais lhe chamava atenção era quão tensos os ombros da desconhecida estavam, como seus dedos estavam tensos ao redor do copo de vodca e a tristeza que parecia destilar de cada um de seus poros.

-Não, eu não costumo beber - disse McGee - nem você.

A desconhecida, após uma pausa, concorda silenciosamente. Antes que McGee consiga dizer qualquer outra coisa, um bêbado cambaleante senta pesadamente do outro lado da desconhecida, e tenta passar-lhe uma cantada.

- E aí, belezura, que uma gata como você está fazendo sozinha em um lugar como esse? Me deixa te pagar uma bebida – O bêbado fala e põe uma mão no ombro dela. Ela imediatamente se torna ainda mais tensa, como se isso fosse possível, e vira bem devagar na cadeira para encarar o bêbado, e sussura em uma voz ameaçadora:

- Se você dá algum valor a sua mão, você vai removê-la do meu ombro AGORA!"

O bêbado ainda tenta falar mais alguma coisa, mas ela agarra a mão dele e a torce com força, de uma forma dolorosa.

- Tá, tá, se você quer ficar como nerd aí, a escolha é sua – diz o bêbado ao se afastar dela. Uma vez que ele acha que ela não pode ouvi-lo, ele vira e murmura:

- Sua vaca.

McGee observa a cena acontecer bem diante de seus olhas, e nota como a jovem tenta desesperadamente controlar suas emoções de novo.

- Então... dia ruim, ein?

- Ano ruim.

Ela olha pra ele de soslaio e sorri um sorriso amarelo. É um sorriso bem pequeno, mas McGee pode ver que ele não alcança seus olhos e cada inspiração dela é uma tentativa desesperada para não cair no pranto.

O drinque dele chega e ele levanta o copo em uma saudação.

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde.

- Um brinde?

A voz dela soa um pouquinho animada com a proposta.

- Sim – ele olha olhos dela e pensa que ela realmente tem lindos olhos. Olhos castanhos enormes como de uma pomba, cercados de cílios que garotas gastam fortunas para ter.

- Que tipo de brinde?

- Que esse seja um ano melhor.

- Que esse seja um ano melhor.

Eles tocam seus copos de bebida, e tomam um gole.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Duas horas depois, as mãos dele buscavam desesperadamente as chaves da porta. Um vez encontradas, uma das mãos tenta enfiar a chave na ferradura, ao mesmo tempo que a outra segurava firmemente mechas sedosas de cabelo, na tentativa de achar um ângulo melhor para o ataque de sua boca e língua.

A porta finalmente se abre e duas formas entram no pequeno apartamento sem se desgrudarem. O homem fecha a porta com o pé, suporta a mulher contra a porta ao mesmo tempo que ataca o pescoço dela vorazmente. Ele é pequenina perto dele, e para dar-lhe um melhor acesso a pele sensível do pescoço ela pula e enrosca suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Ele geme de prazer, mas não pára de atacar-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu não costumo fazer isso, ele diz entre mordidas e chupadas no pescoço dela.

- Uhm? – O cérebro dela não consegue compreender as palavras dele, tanto era o prazer que ele a estava proporcionando.

McGee pára de sugar-lhe o pescoço e levanta o rosto, encarando-a por um segundo. Os olhos castanhos estavam esfumaçados, e a tristeza que estivera presente a noite toda tinha desaparecido.

- Não costumo trazer mulheres de bares pra casa, não tenho o hábito de fazer sexo casual.

Ela pára, arfando profundamente e tentando desesperadamente processar o que ele lhe havia dito. Finalmente, sorri e continua beijando-o.

- Quatro anos – beijo no pescoço – sete meses – beijo nos lábios – dezessete dias – outro beijo profundo com muita língua – quatorze horas horário de Los Angeles.

O cérebro de McGee tenta processar a informação juntamente com os estímulos que ele está recebendo, por isso ele demora alguns segundos para perguntar-lhe:

- Quatro anos desde o que?

- Desde a última vez que eu fiz sexo.

Eles continuam se beijando por alguns minutos até McGee de repente parar, segurar-lhe os ombros e olhar assombrado para seu rosto.

- Pera aí, quatro anos? – a voz dele está carregada de incredulidade, pois como uma mulher linda dessa tinha ficado tanto tempo sem ninguém?

- Quatro anos, sete meses, dezessete dias e – ela olha de relance no relógio de pulso – quatorze horas, mais ou menos – Ela sorri ante o rosto incrédulo dele. – Horário de LA. Eu teria que recalcular se você quiser horário da Costa Oeste.

- Ah... Mas... – ela põe um pequeno dedo sobre seus lábios, silenciando-o.

- Mas afinal, pra que contar?

Ambos sorriem um para o outro, e continuam a se beijar. Ele a abraça forte, toma-a em seus braços e a leva para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

E é assim que tudo começa.


	2. O poço

_**O Poço**_

_**É através do sofrimento que as almas mais fortes emergem; as personalidades mais impressionantes estão cheias de cicatrizes. Kahlil Gibran**_

Escuridão.

Escuridão é a primeira coisa que realmente me lembro.

O verbo nascer, em italiano, significa vir para a luz, ser entregue a luz. Somos concebidos na escuridão e, através de um processo extremamente doloroso somos trazidos a luz para um novo mundo no qual poderemos viver, amar e aprender.

Entretanto, mesmo depois que nasci eu permaneci na escuridão. Eu não tinha nome, desejos, direitos. Existia apenas para servir os desejos de meu mestre. Eu era a _Serva_.

Uma de minhas principais tarefas era mergulhar no Poço. O infindável poço negro das almas era um grande lago artesiano, frio e escuro, localizado na propriedade do Mestre no qual ele costumava buscar respostas dos Mestres dele. Lá, ao mergulhar nas águas negras, eu tinha visões aterrorizantes de coisas que eram, que são e que poderão vir a ser, e eu então trazia as respostas ao meu Mestre. Tinha que mergulhar e ficar embaixo d'água até que a resposta que ele queria viesse até mim. Se não o fizesse, surras com certeza estariam em meu futuro não muito distante.

Ah, claro, não podemos esquecer que o poço era também onde ele costumava jogar os corpos daqueles que ele tivera de matar durante seus negócios.

O cheiro era horrível. Não que eu pudesse ou tivesse o direito de reclamar. Afinal, eu era apenas a _Serva_.

Mas o tempo passou e um dia algo mudou. Alguns homens vieram em carros que tinham luzes azuis e vermelhas até a propriedade do mestre e o prenderam, juntamente com seus comparsas. Eu não tinha idéia o que estava acontecendo, pois estava sob as águas quando eles chegaram na propriedade. E um dos homens, com bem pouco cabelo e usando um sobretudo, assim que ficou sabendo que uma criança estava no poço, não hesitou e mergulho nas águas negras. E pela primeira vez que me lembre, alguém mergulhou no poço e resgatou-me das visões que me mantinham sob as águas.

Ele me tirou da água, e me enrolou em seu sobretudo, que ele tinha deixado a beira da água. Ele ordenou que trouxessem cobertas para ele, ao mesmo tempo que ele falava comigo, fazendo perguntas. Quando olhei pra ele, esta foi a primeira vez que senti algo extraordinário. Depois daquele dia, haveria apenas duas outras vezes que sentiria a mesma coisa.

Senti o cheiro de pureza.


	3. Primeira vez

_**Primeira vez**_

As coisas mudaram muito uma vez que o homem com o sobretudo me tirou do Poço. O Mestre foi preso e me levaram para um prédio onde uma mulher simpática com olhos cansados ficava me perguntando coisas sobre o mestre.

Eu não falei uma palavra.

Uma Serva não tem permissão de falar, a não ser que tenha permissão irrestrita do Mestre. Meu Mestre se fora, então eu não tinha idéia de como proceder neste mundo que se abria diante de mim.

A mulher de olhos cansados saiu da sala onde ela me colocara e foi falar com alguém que eu não podia ver. Palavras como "atrasada mental", "autista", "estresse pós traumático" foram repetidas várias vezes.

Euzinha, eu só olhava o lugar que me colocaram com curiosidade.

Aí Ele veio. O homem do sobretudo. Mas ele não estava mais usando sobretudo. Provavelmente teve que jogar fora depois no mergulho no Poço.

Ele se sentou na minha frente do outro lado da mesa. Sentei-me na pontinha da cadeira e o encarei.

Ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu sorri pra ele.

Provavelmente, ele não tinha nem idéia como a alma dele cheirava bem pra mim.

- Olha, você entende o que eu digo, não?

Sorri pra ele.

Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Qual o seu nome?

Continuei sorrindo pra ele.

- Quanto tempo você morou com o Sr. Swanson? Você se lembra de seus pais? Eles estão vivos?

Ah, a voz dele era muito gostosa se você realmente prestasse atenção a ela. Um pouco rouca, como se ele não tivesse costume de usá-la muito.

- Eu quero te ajudar, mas você tem que falar comigo.

_Não, não tenho. Você não sabe que Servos só falam se receberem permissão?_

- Se você não falar, ou ao menos dar algum sinal que você entende o que o povo fala, isso pode complicar sua vida uma vez que você for colocada no sistema de crianças para adoção.

_Como assim, complicar?_

Algo em meu rosto deve tê-lo dado alguma idéia que eu não tinha entendido o que ele estava me falando, portanto ele começa a me explicar os detalhes de como seria a minha vida dali por diante.

- O que vai acontecer é o seguinte: eles vão levar você para uma casa, bem grande, com muitas crianças. Você tá vendo aquela senhora lá fora?

Ele aponta a mulher com olhos cansados. Ela deve ter percebido que estávamos conversando sobre ela, pois ela nos saúda com um aceno.

- Ela é a Sra. Doreen Thorn, ela é a assistente social do seu caso. Ela vai levá-la pra uma casa cheia de crianças e lá você vai poder brincar, ter uma vida melhor que a que você tinha na casa do Sr. Swanson. E, se você tiver muita sorte, depois que estiver lá por um tempo no abrigo para crianças para adoção, talvez você possa encontrar uma família que a adote.

_Uh?_

- Sim, alguém pode decidir adotá-la. Mas as suas chances disso acontecer aumentam drasticamente se você começar a falar. – Ele pronuncia a última sentença bem devagar, como se, falando devagar, houvessem maiores chances de eu finalmente decidir responder-lhe.

Silêncio.

- Eu sei que você não é autista. Eu sei que você não é retardada. Swanson era um perfeccionista nato. Ele não teria mantido você por perto se você tivesse algum defeito, real ou imaginário. Mas você precisa me ajudar.

Mais silêncio.

- Você vai me ajudar?

Concordo com minha cabeça em silêncio. Tudo bem, vou dar-lhe o que ele queria.

Ele sorri, levanta-se e estende a sua mão em minha direção. Ponho a minha pequenina mão na dele, e ele me leva para a assistente social do lado de fora.

- Ela prometeu colaborar.

- Bem, já é um começo. Querida, qual é o seu nome?

Balanço a cabeça indicando que não tenho nome.

- Querida, qual é o seu nome?

Balanço a cabeça de novo, olho pro meu herói e ele interfere em meu nome.

- Ela provavelmente não tem um. Cuidar dela não era uma das prioridades do Swanson. Ele a negligenciava tanto, provavelmente nunca pensou em dar-lhe um nome. Certo, pequena?

Balanço a cabeça concordando em silêncio.

- Então a gente precisa arrumar isso, não?

Ela me pega pela mão, e começa a me arrastar até a saída, falando sobre possíveis nomes pra mim e as pessoas e crianças que eu iria conhecer na casa que ela iria me colocar. Antes de chegar no fim do corredor, eu olho pra trás e vejo meu herói me olhando com olhos tristes. Ele me dá um tchauzinho com a mão, e esta é a última imagem que tenho dele.

A Sra. Thorn realmente me encontra uma família legal pra morar. Eles tinham duas outras garotas e um garoto, todos do abrigo. Eles eram uma família legal.

Só fiquei por lá quatro meses. Fugi no começo da primavera.


	4. Segunda vez

_**Segunda Vez**_

A segunda vez que eu senti o cheiro de pureza, eu estava em uma estação de trem. Já vivia nas ruas por alguns meses, desde que deixara a casa que a Sra. Thorn tinha me colocado. A dona lá tinha uma voz bem aguda que usava todas as vezes que nos ordenava a trabalhar, e o seu companheiro tinha mãos que gostavam de tocar nossas partes íntimas.

O Mestre curtia vários prazeres, mas ele era irredutível que a Serva não deveria ser usada desse modo. Eu deveria ajudar nas tarefas de casa e tinha a tarefa especial de nadar no Poço. Suas companheiras de cama nunca pulavam no Poço, nem chegavam perto dele.

Eu era uma criança de rua, vivendo de pequenos furtos e dos restos de comida dos restaurantes que eles costumavam jogar fora. Achei alguns abrigos que serviam sopa quente em alguns dias da semana, e eles sempre me davam uma tigela e comentavam com pena sobre um anjinho tão lindo que tinha que viver nas ruas.

Nunca reclamei, desde que me dessem comida. Era ainda melhor quando eles me deixavam usar o chuveiro e me davam roupas velhas, porém limpas.

Mas foi em um dia lindo de outono, quando estava andando na plataforma procurando a minha próxima vítima, que eu senti de novo. Um cheiro de rosas selvagens e flor de maracujá misturada com lavanda, algo que simples palavras não conseguem descrever.

Esqueci da minha vítima, e segui meu nariz. Cheguei em um café na estação onde um homem alto falava em um orelhão. Ele estava de costas pra mim. Eu podia ver que ele tinha ombros largos, bastante cabelo e uma voz suave.

Mas o cheiro, ah, o cheiro era simplesmente incrível.

"Sim, querida, eu me atrasei na conferência, portanto só vou pra casa no próximo trem. Sim, vou chegar duas horas depois em Montana. Não, vou tomar um café enquanto aguardo. Manda um beijo pras crianças por mim. – silêncio enquanto ele ouvia a resposta – Te amo também – Ele põe o telefone no gancho e se vira, e encontra eu em pé atrás dele.

- oi.

_Fugir ou Ficar. Fugir ou ficar._

- Algum problema?

_Corre, sua besta! Corre!_

- Bem...

O Chapelão Joseph Buchanan, coronel aposentado da Força Aérea Americana, se encontrava ali, de pé, olhando uma criança miúda, provavelmente menor de dez anos de idade. Ela estava em roupas limpas, porém que tinham claramente sido lavadas várias vezes. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, mas a coisa que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os olhos dela, grandes olhos castanhos e expressivos, que agora o olhavam como se ele a tivesse assustado.

- Bem, tchau.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas antes mesmo que ele tomasse três passos pra longe da criança ele sentiu o coração apertar. Ele olhou pra trás e viu que a criança continuava no mesmo lugar, e agora o olhava como se ele tivesse matado o melhor amigo dela. Sem questionar as suas próprias razões, ele simplesmente obedeceu o que o Senhor o ordenou a fazer. Ele foi até a criança, ajoelhou-se para ficar na mesma altura e ofereceu:

- Eu tenho que esperar pelo meu trem, e queria tomar um chocolate quente e comer um bolinho. Quer me fazer companhia?

O Capelão Buchanan depois diria que foi uma das transformações mais impressionantes que ele já vira. A pequena abandonada abriu um sorriso tímido que brilhava em seus olhos e que aqueceu o coração do capelão, tomou um passo a frente e estendeu a mão pequenina pra ele.

Ele tomou a sua mão na sua e a levou para uma das mesas, onde eles logo estavam se deliciando com copos enormes de chocolate quente e fatias deliciosas de bolos de chocolate.

Ela não disse nenhuma palavra o tempo todo que ficou ali, mas o sorriso dela valeu mais que mil palavras.

Entretanto, quando ele tentou comprar um café no trem indo para Montana, ele não tinha dinheiro. A criança de rua tinha roubado a carteira dele.


	5. Terceira vez

_**Terceira vez**_

_**Vinte e dois anos depois.**_

Washington DC não é uma cidade nova pra mim. Eu já tinha morado aqui nos meus dois primeiros anos de treinamento e durante meu período em Virgínia.

Só nunca tinha imaginado que voltaria aqui na maneira e pelas razões que tive de voltar.

Como desgraça pouca não tem graça, acabei de descobrir que a companhia de mudança perdeu as minhas coisas. Ao invés de mandar minha mudança para Olive Street NW, Georgetown, eles mandaram para Olive Street, Georgiatown, Minnesota.

Sim, eis a minha droga de sorte.

Por isso estou aqui, em um bar como tantos outros na América, tentando descobrir o significado da vida, amor, coisas e o resto no fundo do meu copo com vodca que eu ainda nem provei. Foi nesse momento que senti aquilo de novo.

_Pureza._

O cheiro flutua ao meu redor e fecho meus olhos, me perguntando por que, de todos os momentos da minha vida, esse cheiro quem que aparecer justo agora.

Abro meus olhos e fico surpresa ao notar que o cheiro vem de um homem que se senta ao meu lado. Nem velho, nem muito jovem, ele me saúda com um balançar da cabeça, que eu polidamente respondo do mesmo modo. Unhas limpas; sem anel de casamento no dedo, nem marca de um; um paletó do tipo mandado fazer, não comprado pronto, não um daqueles extremamente caros, mas mesmo assim, um bem feito, que combina com a pele clara e o cabelo claro dele.

Ele tem um desses rostos que, independente de quão velho ele possa ficar, sempre terá parte da juventude dele impressa nele.

Ele pede o menu de drinks, e depois de algum tempo pensando escolhe um Cuba Libre. Minha mente não consegue ser rápida o suficiente para alcançar a minha boca, por que antes mesmo que eu me mande calar a boca eu ouço a minha voz falando.

- Você não tem costume de beber.

Ele me olha surpreso e é a minha vez de ficar surpresa. Independentemente da sua idade, ele tem um dos olhares mais expressivos que eu já vi em toda minha vida, enormes piscinas verdes profundas que uma vez que são dirigidas a minha pessoa, o meu cérebro simplesmente congela.

- Como é que é?

Duh. Eu preciso parar de ter lições com os meus irmãos de como irritar e alienar pessoas. _Seja normal, criatura!_

- Você não tem costume de beber, e quando bebe, você não bebe Cuba Libre.

O desconhecido de olhos verdes se vira e começa a me medir de cima embaixo. Aproveito a oportunidade de fazer o mesmo. Ele não é tão jovem quanto eu imaginara, nem tão inocente. Há um leve cinismo em seus olhos enquanto ele me mede que me faz pensar como ele consegue balancear o que ele viu com a pureza que eu sinto nele.

Depois de um tempo, ele deve ter decidido que não sou uma louca bêbada que fica tentando agarrar homens estranhos em bares, como a loirinha que estava se oferecendo para o cara no cantinho do bar, e me responde com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não costumo beber, nem você.

Ele aponta o dedo para minha vodca, que agora tem mais gelo que vodca.

Eu não respondo verbalmente, e simplesmente concordo com a cabeça. A possibilidade de alguma coisa acontecer além dessa conversa amigável é próxima a zero, mas isso não impede que o meu cérebro hiperativo comece a criar cenários possíveis.

_Quem ele é?_

_De onde ele vem?_

_O que ele faz? _

Depois de alguns segundos comigo mesma eu simplesmente grito pro meu subconsciente calar a boca.

Mas aí o cheiro de álcool e suor inunda o ar do meu outro lado.

- E aí, belezura, que uma gata como você está fazendo sozinha em um lugar como esse? Me deixa ...

Eu ignoro o resto a medida que ele continua a falar, e uso o tom de voz que uso durante interrogatórios que já fizeram assassinos convictos chorarem.

- Se você dá algum valor a sua mão, você vai removê-la do meu ombro AGORA!"

A última palavra eu pronuncio com raiva, já calculando quanto de força seria necessária para quebrar-lhe os dedos. Ele continua falando, eu o ignoro e em um gesto que mostra a minha prática, eu agarro a mão dele e a torço de forma dolorosa. Ele geme como um bebê e de alguma forma deve notar quão louca de raiva eu estou, pois desiste e se afasta reclamando baixinho.

Eu o ouço me chamar de vaca assim que acha que eu não posso mais ouvi-lo. Simplesmente o ignoro e volto para a minha vodca. E o homem de olhos verdes. Sinto lágrimas começando a surgir em meus olhos e me recuso a permitir que alguma caia.

- Então... dia ruim, ein?

- Ano ruim.

Olho pra ele e sorrio amarelo.

O drinque dele finalmente chega e ele gira o copo, observando líquido se mover nele. Volto pro meu próprio copo e aceito a realidade que a conversa tinha acabado.

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde.

Mas que p... bem, isso foi inesperado.

- Um brinde?

- Sim.

Ele olha e fixa seu olhar no meu. Tento, juro que tento desviar meu olhar mas por alguma razão eu não consigo me esconder, quanto mais ele me olha mais ele me vê e eu luto para erguer as minhas barreiras mas ele tem a incrível capacidade de ver através de minhas muralhas e reservas.

- Que tipo de brinde?

- Que esse seja um ano melhor.

- Que esse seja um ano melhor.

Nós tocamos nossos copos de bebida, e tomamos um gole de nossas bebidas.

Não sei se consigo descrever as próximas duas horas.

Fizemos um acordo tático de não dizer os nossos últimos nomes. O nome dele é Timothy, mas ele prefere ser chamado de Tim, mas alguns amigos mais próximos o chamam de Timmy.

Falamos sobre tudo e sobre nada. Esportes, política, música, filmes. Ambos somos péssimos em esportes de equipe. Não temos a mínima idéia que diabos estão fazendo no senado. Nossos gostos de música são totalmente opostos e nós dois adoramos ficção científica. Ele me disse que ele é um mestre em RPG e que também tem um nome engraçado, Elflord, Efling, sei lá, algo parecido, e eu contei pra ele de uma vez que fui numa convenção do Senhor dos Anéis na Alemanha. Ele passou mal de tanto rir quando eu descrevi lhe descrevi meu pai vestido de Gandalf, meu irmão mais velho de Saruman e minha mãe vestida de Lady Galadriel esperando pelo trem em uma estação em Dusseldorf.

Ele olha pro relógio e fica sério, foi um prazer mas ele precisa trabalhar na manhã seguinte. Digo-lhe tudo bem, também estou indo embora, e ele galantemente se oferece a pagar a minha conta.

Saímos juntos do bar e eu chamo um taxi. Ele insiste em esperar até que um dos taxistas malucos da cidade pare pra mim. Assim que consigo um, olho pra ele e o agradeço, de coração. Ele fica lá, em pé, olhando pra mim e com as mãos profundamente enfiadas nos bolsos, e diz encabulado que ele também tivera uma grande noite.

Olho em seus olhos e sinto o maior caso de ponto morto cerebral da história. Consigo falar oito idiomas fluentemente, mas não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra naquele momento.

O taxista toca a buzina.

- Você vem ou não vem?

Sorrimos um para o outro e ai eu penso, ahh, por que não, e me inclino para beijar-lhe a face.

Ele arregala os olhos e por alguma razão vira o rosto. Nossos lábios se encontram. E o que estava congelado se derrete em segundos. Meu corpo se molda ao dele e meus braços se erguem para o seu pescoço. Vagamente me lembro de me dobrar para dentro do taxi, arrastando-o comigo.

- Onde você mora? – eu pergunto entre beijos e amassos.

- Silver Spring – ele responde antes de me beijar novamente.

Guio a cabeça dele para a curva de meu pescoço onde ele, obediente, começa a deixar uma trilha de beijos e com as últimas células pensantes do meu cérebro eu viro pro motorista que está nos olhando maliciosamente.

- Silver Spring, vai, dirige.

O motorista sorri lascivamente mas mantém o bico calado.

Eu não lembro a viagem de taxi. Só lembro que foi curta. Provavelmente curta demais para os vinte dólares que demos ao taxista, mas não queríamos esperar pelo troco.

Antes que eu tenha a capacidade de perceber onde estamos, ele me joga contra a porta do apartamento e se esfrega contra mim. Não tenho a mínima idéia de como chegamos aqui. E pra ser bem sincera, tô nem aí.

Sou muito baixinha e ele é bem alto, e ele se curva todo para me abraçar. Resolvo o problema rapidinho usando minhas habilidades de anos de ginástica para pular e envolvê-lo com as minhas pernas pela cintura.

Ele murmura algo que não entendo.

Ele pára o que for que estiver fazendo no meu pescoço (Céus, nunca imaginei que eu era tão sensível ali) e me olha no rosto, como se estivesse procurando algo, e repete.

- Não costumo trazer pessoas de bares pra casa, não tenho o hábito de fazer sexo casual.

Eu tento filtrar o que ele está falando, comparando o que eu sei do que eu sinto neste homem.

Eu sorrio e o informo da minha situação.

Ele leva alguns segundos para processar a informação dada, e eu ficaria muito orgulhosa de imaginar que essa demora tem relação direta com os beijos que estávamos partilhando.

Quando a ficha dele finalmente cai, a cara dele é uma comédia.

- Quatro anos?

Não sei se eu deveria ficar aborrecida ou lisonjeada pela incredulidade na voz dele. Prefiro o caminho mais fácil: humor.

- Mas...

Eu o silencio com um dedo sobre seus lábios carnudos e úmidos.

- Mas afinal, pra que contar?

Sorrimos um para o outro e ele me leva para seu quarto, onde ele me dá uma festa de boas vindas em DC muito boa.

Depois que acabamos, nossos corpos ainda estão molhados com nosso suor enquanto sinto o palpitar o seu coração contra os meus seios. Ele silenciosamente beija a velha cicatriz no meu ombro direito e a cicatriz que acabou de sarar um pouco acima do meu seio esquerdo. Dois centímetros para baixo e eu estaria cantando com os anjos. Ele levanta a cabeça para me olhar, e alguma represa se rompe dentro de mim.

Eu piro. Eu me desfaço em lágrimas. Soluços gigantescos sacodem meu corpo e independentemente do quanto tento eu não consigo pará-los.

Choro por mim mesma.

Choro por minha família.

Choro por meus amigos.

Choro pelas vidas perdidas, sonhos e potenciais incompletos.

Choro pelas vidas destruídas que não consegui salvar, pelas vidas que eu tentei tanto, ah como eu tentei, mas elas não queriam ser salvas.

E choro pela equipe que, por tanto tempo, foi como se fosse minha família, e em no momento que eles mais precisaram de mim, eu não estava lá para dar-lhes cobertura e para protegê-los. E por causa disso, eles morreram.

E choro pela garotinha que foi tirada do Poço, cresceu e foi treinada para caçar dragões e anda na beira do abismo. Somos caçadores de monstros mas, às vezes, se não formos cuidadosos, nós nos tornamos um.

Ele não diz uma única palavra. Ele simplesmente me toma em seus braços e deixa a tempestade passar. E pela primeira vez em meses, eu tenho a chance de chorar meus mortos.

Primeira fic da série Joy Buchanan em português.


End file.
